


Presents and Proposals

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: Nijimura's ready to pop the question and when better than Christmas Eve? He has everything beautifully set and ready from the decorations to music, and even the absurd way to ask.
“i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face”





	

**Author's Note:**

> again, based on Tumblr prompt “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face”
> 
> i actually got an xmas fic out on time! and it's been a whole year since my first nijiaka fic hehe~ (throw back to _Stringing the Lights to Brighten Your Way_ ). but oh gosh the amount of cheese in this i'm not sorry yet sorry yeeee!
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> music mentioned belongs to Vince Guaraldi Trio

Tonight was the big night. Not because it was Christmas Eve, though it did bring up the specialness. No, it was the night Nijimura was going to propose to Akashi, aka the love of his life. And he couldn't have asked for a more perfect atmosphere.

Nijimura and Akashi had gone a little overboard with the decorations again that year, so their shared apartment was beautifully festive from the floor to ceiling. They had everything from a tree in the corner to garlands hanging from shelves. Stockings for the each of them hung on the sliding door to the little patio, right above their little poinsettia pot. Lights, that Nijimura knew were Akashi's personal favorite, strung throughout the tree, along the garlands, and around the walls. And those decorations were only the icing on the cake.

Nijimura looked around the living room. Yes, just perfect. He had turned off all the lights, the room only kept dimly lit with the Christmas lights and candles he burned. It gave a warm and cozy feeling to the room, especially with the snow fluttering down outside.

"Perfect… perfect…" Nijimura said under his breath as he scanned the room one last time. He then went to grab a large box he left on the coffee table for a moment, placing it in clear sight under the tree. _The_ box. "Perfect," he repeated one last time before calling Akashi. "Hey, Sei! Hurry up! Let's open presents!"

A moment later, Nijimura heard the door to their bathroom open. Akashi had just finished his bath.

"Shouldn't we wait until tomorrow morning?" Akashi asked, clueless. He walked into the living room, still drying his hair with his towel.

"Kise's party is tomorrow," Nijimura reminded. "Come one. Just one? I mean, it's Christmas Eve."

Akashi sighed through a heartfelt smile. "Alright," he answered, turning back to the bath room. "Give me a minute."

Nijimura whooped.

While waiting for Akashi, Nijimura set the finishing touch to their night. To top off perfection, Nijimura had his phone playing a Christmas classic slow jazz soundtrack, another thing he knew Akashi loved.

"A Charlie Brown Christmas?" Akashi questioned once coming back with his hair dried and combed, recognizing the music playing. "Really?"

"Hey, now's the only time of year listening to this is acceptable," Nijimura defended himself. "And you love it."

Akashi gave a soft chortle as he went to sit next to Nijimura on the couch. His boyfriend wasn't wrong. "So which gift did you want to open?" Akashi asked.

"No, no, you open one first," Nijimura responded.

Akashi raised a brow. "I figured you wanted to open something since you were so adamant on this."

"Come on, Sei," Nijimura pressed. "Just pick one."

"Alright, alright," Akashi gave in easily, standing.

Akashi made his way over to the tree. The first thing that caught his eye was the large present. The present with the ring. However, instead of picking it up to open, Akashi only pointed to the gift. "Was that always there?" He could've sworn he'd notice if something that big was under their tree.

"Dunno, but you can pick that one," Nijimura said, hoping his excitement didn't show.

Akashi didn't notice Nijimura's excitement. Instead, he brushed off the large present, opting for a smaller gift. Until his boyfriend gave a fake cough.

Akashi turned back to Nijimura, eyes narrowed watchfully. "Yes?"

"No, it's nothing," Nijimura answered nonchalantly. "Go on. Pick your first gift."

Akashi continued staring at Nijimura. When Nijimura motioned him to go on, he hesitantly turned back to the gifts. Akashi placed his hand on another gift, instantly shooting Nijimura a look when the older man made another noise. It was obvious Nijimura had something in mind for Akashi to open, so he watched for his boyfriend's reaction as his hand hovered over the gifts. Until he finally reached the big present.

"Good choice," Nijimura said with a cheeky smile as Akashi brought the gift back to the couch.

"Mmhmm," Akashi hummed, the corner of his lips curling up in a smirk.

Now that Akashi 'picked' a gift, he began tearing the wrapping. Within the paper was a cardboard box, which Akashi opened up to reveal another box wrapped festively. Akashi instantly gave Nijimura another narrow-eyed look. "Shuuzou."

"Go on," Nijimura responded while trying to hold down a laugh.

Akashi rolled his eyes, though still pulled out the smaller box. He unwrapped the gift, opening that box only to see another present. "Shuuzou!"

Nijimura laughed aloud as Akashi continued opening box after box.

As the number of presents increase, the sizes of them shrunk. What started as a gift that easily took up an entire seat on the couch soon shrunk down to a gift small enough to hold with both hands.

"You better have a good explanation on why you wasted this much wrapping paper and boxes," Akashi said when he was sure there weren't any more boxes within the one in hand.

"Wait for it," Nijimura responded, heart beating fast. He knew the box Akashi was holding was the last one. Once he opened it, the ring box would be sitting right inside. At least, it was supposed to be sitting inside.

When Akashi opened the box, it was empty.

Silence befell the room other than an instrumental rendition of _Christmas Time Is Here_ playing in the background. After a moment of staring at the empty box, Akashi turned to Nijimura and waited on an explanation. Nijimura had none, still staring at the empty box while turning as white as the snow outside.

When no explanation came, Akashi casually stood. "I think the spare room is the only place with enough space to hold these boxes until recycling day," he nonchalantly said as he compiled the boxes within each other. Though, he didn't use the largest box for the smaller boxes, stuffing the wrapping paper in it instead.

"You can pick your gift next while I put these away," Akashi said, something extra seeping behind his usual tone.

"Alright, I'll go do that," Nijimura awkwardly said, stiffly standing.

And with that, Akashi took the boxes away.

The second Akashi was out of sight, Nijimura dashed to the presents. He dropped to his knees, frantically scanning all the presents. Did he accidently put the ring in a different box somehow? No, all the gifts were already wrapped and placed under the tree before Nijimura wrapped the boxes for the ring box. Was it still on him? Checking that option, Nijimura patted himself down. Still nothing.

Panic engulfing him, Nijimura fell back onto his bum. "Where is it?" he hissed intensely, yanking on his hair.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Nijimura from behind with a fluffy blanket. It was Akashi, who grabbed one of their blankets from their room.

"Where's what, Shuuzou?" Akashi asked. Though his tone was more… endearing and nothing like before.

"N-nothing," Nijimura stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Akashi coyly asked. "I mean," he loosely unwrapped his arms, "isn't this what you're looking for?"

In Akashi's hand was a little box, top open to reveal the engagement ring.

"Oh my god," Nijimura breathed.

Akashi laughed softly, tears beginning to well up. "It was on the dresser. You forgot to put it in the smallest box, didn't you?"

Nijimura nodded his head, beginning to laugh at his own stupidity as tears of his own began to build.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Akashi asked.

Nijimura instantly turned to face the love of his life. "Yes," he choked, laughing more as his tears fell. "Akashi Seijuurou, I swear a part of me always knew you were the one for me. Ever since middle school, I've only had eyes for you. You make me the happiest guy on this planet, though I will do everything in my power to change that and make you the happiest guy if would please take me. Sei, will you marry me?"

Akashi couldn't speak, composure lost with tears of joy finally falling. Even his knees gave out on him with Akashi joining Nijimura, seated on the floor. All he could do was nod.

"Sei?" Nijimura questioned through a laugh, Akashi's hands clasped within both his.

"Yes," Akashi finally answered. "Yes. A thousand times yes."

Neither of them could control their smiles as Nijimura removed the ring from its box and slid it onto Akashi's finger. Neither of them could say a single word either with both set of eyes on the band of white gold fitted perfectly. Only _Happiness Is_ filling the muted room, another perfect fit for the occasion.

Finally, Nijimura looked up at Akashi. Though the engagement ring was beautiful and bright, he still felt it wasn't anything compared to the radiance in Akashi's scarlet eyes.

Finding his voice, Nijimura called for Akashi. "Sei?"

Akashi met Nijimura's gaze, his smile refusing to lessen. Not that it mattered with him leaning forward and pressing a loving kiss onto his fiancé's lips.

"I love you, Shuuzou," Akashi sweetly said when they parted.

"I love you, too, Sei," Shuuzou returned with just as much tenderness.

Despite the thousands of boxes and little misplacement, it was a Christmas like no other. As perfect as the untouched snow outside. As perfect as the love Akashi and Nijimura shared for each other.


End file.
